New Endings
by Antrikaa
Summary: FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood AU... EdXEnvy boy on boy slash blah blah blah... so basically the story starts at Episode 54 in the brotherhood series and the first bit is 100% from the show, i even did the stop and start to get the lines down, after that it veers off into my own lovely universe cuz i actually love envy and when he died i cried, so i brought him back to life. enjoy


This story is going to start during Episode 54 of the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Arc. In case you don't know, that's the episode in which Envy, in his original form, commits suicide… however in my story, Edward stops him. This is going to be as close to the anime as possible at least up to the last episode… then I'm gonna have to make shit up… J Enjoy.

Warnings include the following:

Spoilers for Episode 54 and on.

Mature Themes including swearing, nudity, sexual themes.

This story will be Yaoi, or boy on boy, eventually that is.

P.S. if anyone is reading my other two stories, The Beauty and The True Beast and To Be Or Not To Be… I have only this to say… PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND BE PATIENT! I AM TRYING TO WORK ON THEM ITS JUST I NEED TO APPLY MYSELF MORE… so yeah… continue on…

xxXxx

"Humiliating… Ending up so pathetic like this…" Envy mumbled to himself as he dragged his tiny body away from the humans who surrounded him.

"Trampled on by humans…" His voice wavered as he lifted his head, "Those loathsome beings, weak useless people…"

Envy panted as his weak body shook, "What's worse, out of all the scum out there, you just had to be the one, didn't you Pipsqueak?" He shivered as he looked into the Full Metal's face and saw nothing but sympathy.

Tears filled the small creatures eyes as he began to wail and scream, "Dammit! Dammit, dammit!"

The eyes of the humans surrounding him, bored into him, Scar and the woman, Hawkeye, stared at him with pity, the Colonel glared at him with the remnants of his hatred, mixed with his pity. But the Full Metal… the brat, looked at him with sympathetic eyes, like he was trying to understand him…

"I've been humiliated! Humiliated!" Envy struggled to stand on all eight legs, "Me! Envy, jealous of you!? Of you humans?" He stared straight into the little alchemists face as Ed's eyes widened with shock. "I'm a Homunculus! How can this pipsqueak kid see through me?" He wailed, tears dripping to the dusty floor below him, "It's the ultimate humiliation!"

Envy did a little hop and sat up as he continued to cry. Suddenly he gave a little laugh and Ed, who had been looking at the floor in despair, looked up quickly.

"I guess we'll see how long this adorable little alliance of yours, can hold up!" Envy spread his little arms wide and then reached into his mouth, "Oh well, best of luck with that pipsqueak!" He cried as he began to wrench the philosophers stone out of his body.

"No!" Ed cried and dove for the little Homunculus, managing to grab hold of his tiny arms and stop him from killing himself, though Envy retained his hold on the stone.

"Envy, you can't do this!" Ed cried as he wrestled with the surprisingly strong Homunculus, "You can't kill yourself now! Not when you've finally realized what it is you truly want!" Ed panted with exertion as he tried to force Envy to release the stone.

"Edward!" The sharp crack of the Colonel's voice momentarily froze both boys, "He needs to die, one way or the other, if he's willing to do the deed himself, then let him."

Edward gasped and glared at the Colonel as he continued to hold Envy's arms immobile, "I won't!" He yelled smirking at the shocked, pissed of look the Colonel was giving him he looked back down at Envy and smiled a bit, "Everyone deserves a second chance Mustang, even a Homunculus like Envy."

Envy glared up at him and shrieked, "Filthy pipsqueak! Let me die! I have nothing! I've been humiliated!"

Mustang stared at the blonde boy before growling, "He killed Hughes! Don't you understand that, kid?"

"I know!" Edward snapped with a pissed off look on his face, "And that's why he needs to live!"

Everyone froze and stared at the boy, Envy included.

"He needs to live, and change! Killing him isn't going to bring Hughes back! But I know, I know that General Hughes wouldn't have wanted us to kill him! He would have rather had us help him to become a new person, to learn and live and forgive!" Edward paused and looked around self-consciously as everyone stared at him, incredulously.

Envy, in his shock, had released the stone and allowed it to slip back into his core, "You- You idiot! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! I killed him! I took the face of his wife and I shot him point blank! And you have the nerve to say he would want me to live!?" Envy was waving his arms around and whipping his tail back and forth in his confused agitation.

"That's right." Edward glared down at the small green Homunculus, "He would've wanted you to atone for his murder, and he would've been sad, to know that you've never felt sorry before…"

Envy stared up at him for a moment before he began to cry in earnest, "Why! Why? WHY!? Why do you care? Why do you want to help me? I want to understand! Why!?"

The blonde boy sighed and carefully slipped his automail hand underneath the sobbing, shaking, Homunculus. "Well if you want to understand, I guess you'll have to stick with me and find out." Edward stood up and stared at the writhing body laying on his hand, "So, what'll it be, Envy?"

Envy hiccupped once and stared back at the boy, "I don't really have much choice, do I? If I want to understand… I have to go with you…"

Ed smiled and nodded, "Good."

"Just hold on a minute, Elric! What do you think you're doing!?" Colonel Mustang stood up and quickly stomped over to the two boys. Edward quickly covered Envy with his human hand and held him close to his chest, "I'm giving him a second chance Colonel." He glared with his usual stubborn look on his face.

"But he-" The Colonel was cut off when Riza Hawkeye clamped her hand firmly over his mouth, "I understand Edward, however… Envy is your responsibility from now on! Understood!?" The Lieutenant snapped.

"uuuh, uh, yes! Yes Ma'am!" Edward straightened quickly and gulped as the Lieutenant glared at him.

"Good."

"Mmmmmmppppphhh! Mmmhegg, mmmmhhhehhhggs!" The Colonel yelled trying to pry off the Lieutenants hand as he began to turn blue and then purple.

"Huh?" Hawkeye looked down at him and released him easily. As the Colonel collapsed, panting and gasping she sighed, "Stop blubbering and acting so useless…"

The Colonel froze as the word useless stabbed him through the chest, he held his imaginary wound as he hung his head in utter defeat.

Meanwhile Riza, Edward and Scar were already halfway down the hallway.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" Mustang cried as he ran after them.


End file.
